1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dishwashing apparatus and more particularly, to structure for interconnecting members on a linkage which operates between a timer mechanism and dispensing structure for an additive that is released into a wash chamber at a predetermined stage in an operating cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a timer mechanism and an associated cam to shift a linkage to control dispensing of an additive into a wash chamber of a dishwashing apparatus. One exemplary linkage reciprocates during an operating cycle. As the number of elements on the linkage increases, the tolerances compound so that a compensation feature is desirable, such as one which adjustably interconnects cooperating members on the linkage.
One known manner to adjustably interconnect two members is to provide cooperating rows of teeth on each that are slidable, one over the other, to lockingly engage the members in any of a number of relative positions.
Such a structure has inherent drawbacks, particularly where the joined members are made of plastic. Assembly of the elements by press fitting the same together first of all puts undue stress on the linkage. Also, when the assembly force is removed, the joined members might not be in the desired operative relationship. Further, there may also be redisual stresses in the linkage members which ultimately may precipitate their failure or impair the operation of the mechanism. Thus, the assembler, to assure proper assembly of the linkage, must individually cycle and test each unit.